Gotas de tristeza, flocos de alegria
by Senhorita Ki
Summary: Shun estava triste e Hyoga ia pra a Sibéria. Para amenizar a tristeza do amigo, o Russo o convida para acompanhalo..O que pode rolar numa viagem entre dois apaixonados timidos? [Gênero: Yaoi] [Casal: Hyoga x Shun]


Lendo uma Fic da Senhorita Ki Essas fics são um pouco complexas então esclarecendo...  
- Falas com inicio em "" são pensamentos...  
- À uma "citação" Tirada da fic "Amigos e Amantes" by Anna Chan com consentimento dela! Sensei! vc sabe q parte é neh? infelizmente nada do que eu coloco pra identificar fica no lugar o.o'- Leia Fics by Anna Chan!

**Gotas de Tristeza, Flocos de Alegria.**

Chovia muito naquele dia. Shun estava sentado na poltrona perto da varanda e via as gotas de chuva que escorriam pelo vidro. Há dias ele quase não saia mais do quarto, e percebeu que aquelas gotas se pareciam com suas lágrimas.

Shun:

- "Ahh... Quantas vezes eu já chorei... De alegria, de tristeza, nas batalhas quando perdíamos alguém querido e também quando vencíamos... Mais ultimamente eu choro quando penso 'nele'... Quando estou perto de Hyoga meu coração reage de uma forma estranha, meu corpo não responde aos meus comandos, perco a voz e às vezes até mesmo a razão... E quando volto para meu quarto, eu choro por perceber que fui bobo e mais uma vez perdi a chance de dizer a ele o que eu sinto... Ahh Hyoga... Se você...".

TOC TOC – Seus pensamentos são interrompidos por alguém que bate na porta. Shun se levanta e vai abrir. Era Hyoga.

- O que foi?

- Posso entrar?

- Entra – Shun abre caminho para Hyoga passar, depois se senta na cama.

Hyoga fica parado em frente a Shun.

- Shun faz muito tempo que você não fica lá em baixo com a gente, o que está acontecendo?

- Não é nada Hyoga.

- Não precisa esconder as coisas de mim... Somos amigos né?

- Já disse que não é nada

Hyoga se senta ao lado de Shun

- Shun... Você anda muito esquisito e com certeza tem um motivo pra isso...

- Já disse que não tenho nada!

Shun se exalta e acaba gritando com Hyoga. Ele por sua vez se assusta, nunca tinha visto Shun agir dessa maneira.

- No final da semana eu vou pra Sibéria. Não queria ir embora e deixar você assim, deprimido aqui.

Ele vai em direção a porta.

- Hyoga espera..

- ?

Ele olha para Shun e vê que seus olhos estão cheios de lágrimas, mais uma vez, Andrômeda estava chorando.

Hyoga pensa consigo "Eu sabia que havia algo incomodando ele".

- Você já reparou que todos tem pra onde voltar?

- ?

- Shyriu sempre está nos Cinco Picos, Saori e Seiya sempre estão no Santuário, o Ikki ta sempre em algum lugar menos aqui, e você Hyoga... Você ta sempre indo pra Sibéria, e eu sempre fico aqui sozinho, nessa mansão imensa, a solidão aqui aumenta sempre e cada vez mais. Acordar e saber que os outros quartos estão vazios e o simples fato de almoçar e olhar ao redor e ver que só estão as cadeiras vazias, ninguém está aqui comigo... Ninguém... Por isso fico aqui trancado... Prefiro me sentir sozinho desde o começo... Do que desfrutar da alegria de estar com os outros e depois me sentir abandonado quando vocês vão embora

A intensidade do choro aumenta, Shun soluçava e Hyoga não sabia o que fazer, porque nunca viu Shun chorar assim.

- Você quer ir comigo pra Sibéria?

Shun se espanta, não esperava tal convite do Cisne, sente uma alegria imensa no coração, uma vontade de abraçar Hyoga, mais conseguiu se controlar por pouco.

- Eu... Preciso pensar – Shun não podia aceitar logo de cara, podia parecer que ele esperava esse pedido, então fez jogo duro.  
- Tudo bem, mas você tem que me dar a resposta logo, eu vou partir no final de semana sem falta.

- Tá bom.

Hyoga sai e quando fecha a porta por traz de si, Shun dá um salto da cama.

- Não acredito! Hyoga me convidou pra viajar com ele! – Ele pulava em cima da cama de alegria, seria a primeira vez que viajava sozinho com Hyoga aonde não iriam para nenhuma batalha.

No dia seguinte depois do café da manhã, Hyoga foi até o quarto de Shun para saber se ele iria ou não para a Sibéria.

Ele bate na porta, mas ninguém responde, bate novamente e com um pouco de demora, Shun abre. Estava de Toalha e com os cabelos molhados.

Shun imediatamente fica muito vermelho e Hyoga também.

- Am.. Hyoga... O que você quer?

- Eu eu... Eu vim saber se você vai ou não comigo pra Sibéria

- Bom... Se não for incomodar, acho que vou sim.

- Legal! - Hyoga fica realmente muito feliz, mas percebe que se exaltou demais – Pode colocar muita roupa de frio na mala, lá faz realmente muito frio...

- Eu sei. Vou separar minhas roupas mais quentes e levar.

Hyoga fica parado olhando Shun de toalha enquanto secava os cabelos. Como achava belo aquele peito branco, e os cabelos molhados deixavam Shun ainda mais sexy. Mil pensamentos passavam na cabeça de Hyoga, de repente, mesmo que sem querer, começou a fazer planos maliciosos para viagem, e um calor imenso começa a tomar seu corpo.

- Hyoga! Você não ta me ouvindo?

- Huh? O que foi Shun?

- A que horas vamos partir?

- Vamos sábado bem cedo.

- Ta.

- Bom... Agora acho que vou deixar você se trocar

Hyoga sai do quarto de Shun e corre para o seu. Imediatamente corre para o chuveiro e toma uma ducha de água fria

Hyoga:

- "No que está pensando Hyoga! É só uma viagem entre amigos! Se tentar fazer alguma coisa pode estragar tudo!...".

A semana termina tranqüila, Shun se sentia melhor e agora não ficava muito no quarto. No sábado de manhã Shun e Hyoga pegam o vôo para a Sibéria.

Durante um bom tempo o silêncio predomina a viagem, mas é quebrado por Hyoga.

- Então... Você trouxe bastante roupa de frio? – Sim o assunto era idiota, mas ninguém mais agüentava aquele silêncio.

- Sim! Mas lá realmente não muda o tempo né? Por que eu só trouxe roupas se frio mesmo.

- Não não, lá faz frio o tempo inteiro.

-

- Estou feliz por estar aqui comigo Shun, feliz mesmo.

Shun ficou vermelho e não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Hyoga estava agindo de um jeito estranho, com mais carinho.

Hyoga:

- "Como é bom estar aqui com você Shun... Não faz idéia do quanto esperei pra ficar sozinho com você... Desde aquele dia no Santuário... Sei que estou pensando besteira, mas realmente acho que gosto de você...".

Bem de longe Shun começa a avistar as geleiras

- Olha Hyoga! Estamos chegando?

- Sim sim estamos.

Shun não continha sua felicidade, estava radiante! E Hyoga estava realmente muito feliz por saber que deixou Shun feliz

- Obrigado Hyoga! Obrigado mesmo por me trazer com você. Eu prometo que não vou te atrapalhar no que for fazer, se quiser eu nem saio de casa.

- Não Shun! Eu trouxe você aqui justamente pra ficarmos juntos! – Hyoga fica vermelho – quer dizer, vamos sair juntos e você não precisa ficar em casa.

- Tá bom.

Eles pousam e Shun estava parecendo uma criança! Ele pega as malas, sai correndo e leva um escorregão "bunito", suas malas vão deslizando para longe do avião.

Hyoga se assusta.

- Shun! – Sai correndo pra ajudar.

- Ai...

Hyoga chega perto de Shun e acaba tropeçando em uma mala que ficou pra trás caindo quase em cima dele

- Você tá bem Shun?

- Hahahh... Eu to ótimo! Já vi que vou adorar esse lugar!

- Ah é?

- E ainda mais com você do meu lado!

Shun não mediu as palavras e quando deu por si já havia dito. Ele rapidamente se levanta, Hyoga, porém, continua lá parado.

- Hyoga vamos carregar as malas.

- Shun?

- Sim.. O q... O que foi Hyoga?

- Nada.

Eles seguem o caminho até a casa de Hyoga em silêncio. A casa era pequena porém aconchegante. Tinha uma cama, um sofá, uma lareira para aquecer as noites geladas, uma pequena cozinha e claro, um banheiro.

- Pode por suas malas ali Shun.

- Ta.

- Você vai dormir na cama e eu no sofá.

- Deixa que eu fico no sofá, eu sou menor e além disso a casa é sua.

- Não quero ficar na cama... Eu já me acostumei a dormir no sofá

- Ta bom, se insiste...

- Nós vamos sair pra comprar comida.

Os dois deixam as malas e saem. Voltam ao entardecer.

- Shun a gente não vai comer aqui hoje.

- Huh? Por que Hyoga?

- Por que eu quero sair... E se você não se importar tem uma mulher aqui da aldeia que vende uns lanches... É bem gostoso.

- Por mim tudo bem.

Shun não se importava de ficar em casa, se estivesse com Hyoga tudo estaria perfeito.

Os dois saem e comem na aldeia... Depois ficam conversando um tempo enquanto andavam pela vila.

Foi quando Hyoga puxa Shun pela mão.

- Vem eu vou te levar num lugar.

- Ta bom.

Hyoga segue em direção a uma montanha alta e branca pela neve.

- Vou te levar lá em cima é lindo!

Hyoga sobe na frente e Shun logo em seguida. A montanha estava escorregadia por causa da neve e Shun ás vezes escorregava. Hyoga que já estava acostumado subiu rápido.

- Vem Shun!

- Calma eu to escorregando! Não sou um cavaleiro de gelo isso não estava no meu treinamento.

- Vem... Pega a minha mão.

Shun segura na mão de Hyoga que o puxa pra cima. Mas a força de Hyoga e o impulso de Shun foram fortes o suficiente para derrubarem os dois, assim, Shun acaba caindo em cima de Hyoga.

- A desculpa Hyoga, foi sem querer – Fica vermelho.

- Não foi nada Shun isso acontece – Só conseguia rir da situação.

Os dois não se movem ficam ali, parados olhando uma para o outro.

- Ah desculpa! Eu ainda estou em cima de você!

Shun se levanta, o rosto estava um pouco vermelho e o olhar baixo. Hyoga se levanta em seguida.

- Não precisa ficar encabulado Shun, isso acontece.

- Am... Eu sei e não estou encabulado.

- Tá bom... – diz com um pouco de ironia.

Hyoga estava tentando provocar Shun... Mas Andrômeda não respondia as provocações, apenas olhava o céu era realmente lindo e tão chio de estrelas.

- Nossa Hyoga! Aqui parece que as estrelas brilham mais! É como se estivéssemos mais perto do céu.

- É tem razão aqui as estrelas são mais brilhantes...

Hyoga não estava ligando muito pras estrelas, só pensava e Shun, a luz da lua batendo em seu rosto naquele momento ele estava lindo. Aquele rosto inocente olhando as estrelas no céu. Shun tinha a voz doce e calma, soava como música às vezes.

Ele recomeça com as provocações.

- Shun em quem está pensando?

- Quem? Por que estaria pensando em alguém?

- Não sei... Seu olhar parece perdido entre as estrelas, com certeza esta pensando algo.

- Sim estou...

- E vai me contar?

- E por que contaria?

- Porque eu to pedindo.

- Não vou contar se quiser saber vai ter de arrancar de mim sob tortura.

- Ahaha... Sério? Sob tortura você diz?

Hyoga empurra Shun pra traz fazendo o deitar no chão, cai por cima dele apertando sua barriga com uma mão enquanto segurava-o com a outra. Os dois não paravam de rir, pareciam duas crianças brincando.

- Pára Hyoga, na barriga não, por favor!

- Agora você vai me contar no que ou em quem estava pensando hem hem?

- Pára ta fazendo cosquinha!

- Eu paro se você me contar

- Não, não! Não vou contar!

- Por que! Conta Shun!

- Não vou contar que estava pensando em vo...

Hyoga imediatamente solta Shun talvez ele tivesse ouvido coisas, mas realmente Shun havia dito que estava pensando nele, ou melhor, ia dizer.

- Shun você estava pensando em mim?

- ... – Shun fica em silêncio, realmente tinha deixado escapar seus pensamentos. Seu rosto estava vermelho e sem motivos seu coração pesou, e Shun sentiu vontade de chorar.

- Estava ou não?

- Não... Estava...

A voz saia baixa, Shun estava envergonhado se levantou e saiu correndo. Hyoga saiu atrás dele.

- Shun! Espera!

Shun não parava de correr. Sentia que havia feito algo errado e não queria que Hyoga o visse chorando e muito menos que soubesse de seus sentimentos...

Hyoga corria logo atrás de Shun... Não sabia porque ele tinha saído correndo, é quando vê Shun caindo, ele mais uma vez havia escorregado na neve.

- Shun! – Ele corre mais rápido para acudir Andrômeda que havia escorregado num pequeno buraco e caído um pouco da montanha.

-Ai...Droga de neve... – Shun desmaia.

Hyoga chega e vê Shun inconsciente o pega no colo e leva-o para casa.

Chegando lá o coloca na cama e o cobre. Além de ter se machucado um pouco na queda, ele também estava febril, talvez o frio não fizera bem a Shun. Hyoga se senta ao lado dele e passa um bom tempo olhando para ele e pensando:

Hyoga:

- "Ai Shun! Desculpa isso tudo é culpa minha... Se não tivesse levado você para aquela montanha...".

Algumas horas depois, Shun desperta e vê Hyoga adormecido:

Shun:

- "Será que o Hyoga ficou cuidando de mim?" – ele coloca a mão no rosto de Hyoga. O russo era realmente lindo e adormecido ficava mais belo – Ah Hyoga... Como eu queria ter coragem e assumir naquela hora que estava pensando em você – Shun diz baixinho.

Hyoga, não estava dormindo apenas tinha os olhos fechados pode sentir o toque do amado e suas doces palavras. Ainda com os olhos fechados ele diz:

- Não tem importância, você acabou me confessando no que estava pensando agora. E eu também devia ter tido coragem pra ter lhe beijado quando caiu em cima de mim. Quando saímos do avião, quando estávamos no avião, e quando estávamos em casa, nas batalhas... Quantas vezes acha que me faltou coragem?

- Hyoga eu...

Shun estava com vergonha e se escondia atrás de seus joelhos dobrados e cobertos, deixando apenas os grandes olhos verdes à mostra. Os dois ficam em silêncio por um tempo, mas então Shun toma coragem não se sabe da onde e diz:

- Hyoga eu gosto de você, sempre gostei... Eu só queria que você soubesse como eu...

Ele é interrompido por um beijo. Hyoga também havia tomado coragem e beijado Shun. Meio sem jeito, Shun aceita o beijo e segura o rosto de Hyoga delicadamente. Hyoga por sua vez chega mais perto de Shun e começa a deita-lo na cama, porém Shun interrompe o beijo.

- Hyoga não...

- Shun eu sempre gostei de você... Mas não sabia que você sentia o mesmo... Se soubesse já teria feito isso há muito mais tempo, então por que perder tempo agora?

- Eu também não sabia que você se sentia assim...

Hyoga se aproxima para mais um beijo, dessa vez, ele puxa a coberta de Shun e deita por cima dele.

- Tá frio aqui Hyoga, pega a coberta – Falava entre os beijos quentes do loiro.

- Pra quê a coberta? Uma vez ouvi alguém dizer que não existe nada melhor do que um corpo humano para esquentar outro. Mais se você quer tanto assim a coberta... – Ele pega a coberta e joga por cima dos dois

- Ah ouviu? E quem disse?

- Um anjo de olhos e cabelos verdes que uma vez me salvou...

- Anjo?

- É... É o anjo mais lindo que já vi...

- Já viu outros?

- Não... E não quero ver... Só quero esse anjo... Só pra mim e agora...

- Hum... E se esse anjo virar um diabinho?

- O.O eu vou adorar.. – Os dois riem...

A neve caia do lado de fora da casa, enquanto os dois cavaleiros se amavam... Se na janela de Shun antes caiam Gotas de Tristeza, agora caiam Flocos de Felicidade.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Bom antes de qualquer coisa... Desculpa por essa fic ai ser tão enrolada... Mas como é a primeira (desculpa denodo mas eu pretendo escrever mais...) Er... Eu queria dedicar essa fic a minha autora preferida Anna Chan... Realmente me inspirou bastante... Também queria agradecer minha amiga Nike que ficou comigo do lado o tempo todo... Nike suki minina x

Me escrevam


End file.
